Mie Delgado
Mie Delgado (大輪 ミエ Daiwa Mie Mie Daiwa) is one of the main characters in Battle B-Daman. She is also the adopted mother of Yamato Delgado. Description Mie Delgado is a loving, worried mother of Yamato Delgado. She is in fact the second mother of Yamato due to the fact that he was first raised by cats. Mie adopted him as his guardian and would also watch over his development and his future B-Daman Cobalt Blade. Mie also owns a cafe in the town where her and Yamato live. With this she is shown to be an excellent cook. Appearance Mie has brown hair and blue eyes and is usually shown wearing a red smock and yellow bandanna with long clothing. Both ears are pierced but she doesn't appear to have any other accessories. Battle B-Daman Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Episodes Battle B-Daman *Cobalt Blade *B-DaBattle Mountain *Something to Crow About *Ice to Meet You *Yamato and Terry's Excellent Adventure *Yamato vs. the Masked Marble *The Bull Supremacy *The Bull Identity *Monkey Business *Invasion of the B-DaSnatchers *Hog Wild *That's What Friends Are For *The Good, the Bad and the B-DaPlayer *Everybody's Got A Hungry Heart *There's B-DaBattle in My Soup *The Karat Question *Watt Are You Waiting For? *With a Little Help From My Friends *Great B-DaBalls of Fire *The Rapid and the Powerful *Who's Who? *Twisted Sister Act *That's No B-Daman, That's My Sister *Cobalt Saber *For a Few B-DaBalls More *High Stakes *Hurry Up and Wait *All About Enjyu *And the Winner is... *The Return of the B-DaPlayer *Enraging Bull *Rebel Without a B-Daman *The Good, the Bad and the B-Daman *Yamato Versus the Masked Marble Part 2 *The Lion's Den *Food Fight *The B-DaWinds of Change *Over Troubled Water *They Call Me Yamato *Lake B-Daman *With Friends Like These *B-DaBreakdown Part 1 *Bright Lights, Neon City *Everybody Wants to Rule the B-DaWorld *Into the Neo-Shadow Den (Flashback) *The Longest B-DaBattle (Picture) *B-DaStorm (Turned to Stone) *In Search of Greatness Gallery 'Battle B-Daman' Yamato Versus the Masked Marble 6.png The Bull Supremacy 8.png The Bull Supremacy 9.png The Bull Identity 8.png The Bull Identity 9.png Invasion of the B-Da Snatchers 9.png Hog Wild 2.png The Good, the Bad, and the B-Da Player 4.png Everybody's Got a Hungry Heart 1.png There's B-Da Battle in My Soup 11.png Watt Are You Waiting For 4.png With a Little Help from My Friends 7.png With a Little Help from My Friends 1.png With a Little Help from My Friends 8.png Great B-Da Balls of Fire 9.png Who's Who 3.png Who's Who 5.png Who's Who 9.png That's No B-Daman, That's My Sister 1.png Cobalt Saber 10.png Hurry Up and Wait 1.png Hurry Up and Wait 2.png Hurry Up and Wait 4.png All About Enjyu 1.png And the Winner Is 14.png Rebel without a B-Daman 6.png The Good the Bad and the B Daman 2.png The Good the Bad and the B Daman 3.png The Good the Bad and the B Daman 9.png Yamato Versus the Masked Marble II 3.png Yamato Versus the Masked Marble II 9.png 706fe95f.jpg The B-Da Winds of Change 1.png 5d113e4d.jpg The B-Da Winds of Change 2.png The B-Da Winds of Change 6.png The B-Da Winds of Change 7.png The B-Da Winds of Change 8.png Over Troubled Water 4.png Over Troubled Water 5.png Over Troubled Water 6.png They Call Me Yamato 7.png They Call Me Yamato 10.png Meet the Neo Shadow Alliance 5.png The Longest B-Da Battle 3.png In Search of Greatness 9.png Battle B-Daman Ending.jpg 'Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits!' Mie Intermission.jpg|Mie on the Japanese Intermission Screen Tumblr nkx77oAPw21r4p0w6o1 1280.png Tumblr nkx77oAPw21r4p0w6o3 1280.png Tumblr nkx77oAPw21r4p0w6o2 1280.png 20160923 231017 zpsy7hvw77f.png 20160923 231110 zpsedcwmuq8.png Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Category:Protagonists